


No Ordinary Love

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: I rewatched one of my favorite love-making scenes in a movie and AmberPriced it.Happy Easter everyone :)
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	No Ordinary Love

She danced in a green sea of banknotes.  
Her blonde hair tossed from side to side emanated bliss.  
The smile on the beaming face, swinging her hips, in a circle that promised more.  
She couldn't get enough, didn't want to stop, basking in the looks Chloe gave her.  
She arched her back, her hands in the air, every single finger in motion, her lips sang a song that only she could hear.  
Some more.  
Green rain fell on Rachel and she caught it, rustling it in her hands.  
The young woman sank to her knees, then let herself down completely onto the soft bed and began to roll in and over the spreading sea of banknotes with excitement.

  
Chloe, sitting a few steps away on an elegant leather sofa, lit a cigar and watched her in anticipation.  
Her eyes wandered along Rachel's body, she couldn't or maybe didn't want to decide where to look first and how long her eyes should stay for a while.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath.  
"Money doesn't equal happiness" she heard her mother say far away.  
'Bullshit', she thought, sucking the smoke deep into her lungs and allowing her looks to wander along Rachel's hip bones.  
'It makes damn happy mom, it makes us free and ... and it makes me horny.'  
She thought the last part very quietly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her thoughts.  
  
  
A big bag full of money, jackpot baby!  
Who cares, that it wasn't technically theirs? They needed it more.  
They would pay off their debts, disappear, live lives like fucking mafia bosses. They would dine like kings and love like ancient Romans.  
  


Chloe's hungry eyes rested on Rachel's back, she was laying on her stomach, mimicking swimming movements.  
Yes baby, they were both rich, swam in money!

Chloe smoked and pulled a blue hair from the corner of her mouth. She would ask Rachel to cut her hair later or maybe she should go to a hairdresser and get a suit taylored, she always wanted to try wearing a suit.  
She was getting hot and turned on the air conditioning, while taking off her jacket.  
She would buy a new car and one for Rachel too, they would move into a house, pay rent for six months in advance and then go on a cheese and wine adventure. They would get a dog, after returning from Europe, walk along the beach, draw angels in the sand and let the waves wash over them.   
  
Rachel had set her eyes on a bikini with real diamonds a while ago, it was ridiculously expensive and Chloe had mocked her for it.  
She was convinced, Rachel would always look better in her usual underwear in this dim light and the sound of cars passing by, better than something that tried to be worth more than Rachel.  
Nothing was worth more than Rachel. Nothing.  
  
Maybe she should gift Rachel a teleskope, a bigger, better one, watch the stars with her at night. Retire. Be together.  
Chloe chuffed and took her boots off, when she heard it. "Come here."  
  


Rachel was lying at the foot of the bed with her eyes fixated on her.  
"Come over here to me."  
Chloe placed the tiny remnant of her cigar on the decorative plate on the table and stumbled over her own shoes on the way to the other end of their tiny room.

Banknotes rustled under her feet, Chloe bent down and picked up a handful off the floor.  
She'd been joking while opening the hotel room with her chip card.  
"I'll light up a hundred Rach, I will freaking pull out my lighter and deodorant and burn one. Just because I can."

Rachel had laughed out loud and shook her head and Chloe just tried to top that by claiming that she would go to the bathroom first and take a huge dump and use another hundred as toilet paper.  
But then Rachel started stripping down to her underwear and Chloe had immediately abandoned her plan while the laundry was still falling on the floor.

  
"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly now, resting her hands on Rachel's right and left on the bed.  
"Kiss you," whispered Rachel, lifting her chin a little to reach Chloe's lips with her mouth.  
Chloe smiled and let the money in her hand rain over Rachel's head, but she kept one in her hand and gently placed it over Rachel's lips before lowering her own and pressed them against it, still smiling, kissing her through the banknote.  
  
Chloe lifted more banknotes off the bed and started covering Rachel, showering her with money, wanting to give her everything. Everything she had.  
She expected everything Rachel had in return. All of her. Now.  
Rachel laughed and pulled Chloe on top of her by her wrist.  
She put her hands on Chloe's face and held it close to hers, her thumb stroking Chloe's lips, which were slightly opened for another kiss.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and let go of Chloe, she slightly got up and a few banknotes slid off her torso.  
She crossed her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra. Without another word, she lay down on her back again, looking up at Chloe, who reached for it, pulled Rachel's bra off completely, and carelessly dropped it on the floor.  
She bowed her head and started kissing Rachel. Every inch, again and again.  
Chloe slid a hand between Rachel's thighs and gently touched her through the small pile of money in her crotch.  
Rachel gasped, her face flushed. "I love you."  
Chloe grinned and kissed Rachel's neck, right by her ear.  
"Of course you do", Chloe snickered and rubbed Rachel through her slip, through the banknotes.  
  
"No", said Rachel and held Chloe's hand, her voice and her grip were firm. "Look at me."  
Chloe looked up, right in Rachel's eyes.  
"I love you." She interlaced their fingers. "Regardless. Money or no money. Do you understand me?"  
Their fingers still woven into each other's, Chloe lifted Rachel's arms over her head and placed them on a pillow, before she let her hands slip out and pushed the notes out of Rachel's lap.  
"Yes. I do." She pulled Rachel's slip down to her ankles, placed Rachel's legs left and right on her shoulders and whispered "Let me show you how much I love and understand you."

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched one of my favorite love-making scenes in a movie and AmberPriced it.  
> Happy Easter everyone :)


End file.
